This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component, such as an airfoil. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a component cooling passage having an obstruction and a core for making the component cooling passage.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Many blades and vanes, blade outer air seals, turbine platforms, and other components include internal cooling passages. In some applications, such as vanes, a baffle is provided in the cooling passage to reduce the cross-sectional area of the cooling passage and increase cooling fluid velocity. Typically, the baffles are constructed from sheet metal inserted into the vane after the vane has been cast.